


las vegas got overrun by trolls (but someone's getting handfasted anyways)

by CoaxionUnlimited



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Onni's terrible no good very bad day, Post-Canon, accidental on Emil's part, kind of, lalli pov, this is what onni's nightmares look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoaxionUnlimited/pseuds/CoaxionUnlimited
Summary: On the way back from the Silent World, Lalli explains a thing.No one saw this coming, but he's a little bit better at understanding people than anyone thinks. Or at least, better at understanding Emil.





	las vegas got overrun by trolls (but someone's getting handfasted anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now there's Emil POV fic in the comments. If that's your kind of thing.

“And that is why we’re definitely, never, ever leaving Keuruu ever again,” Onni says, with the air of having reached a irrefutable conclusion.

Lalli isn’t sure who he’s talking to. Tuuri definitely isn’t listening and he tuned it out once he realized that Onni had said basically all of it before they left for the expedition in the first place. 

“Okay,” Lalli says, because Onni seems to be looking for some kind of response. “But we’re going to have to bring Emil back with us.”

Tuuri makes a choking noise off to his left. She’s always been kind of weird when he talks about Emil, so he ignores her. Onni’s eyes flick between the two of them.

“The Swede?” he says, like they know more than one Emil. “Why would you want to bring the Swede-”

“We got married.” Lalli tells him.

Tuuri makes a noise like she’s choking on her own spit. In the time it takes Lalli to look over and make sure she’s not actually dying, Onni starts to freak out, babbling fragments of words and then eventually giving up and making a noise like a broken teakettle. He doesn’t look like he’s going to be talking anytime soon, so Lalli asks Tuuri, who seems to have recovered,

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Does Emil know you’re married?” she asks, instead of answering. 

Lalli shrugs. “He doesn’t mind.”

“But did you ask him?” Tuuri insists, looking torn between mischief and genuine concern.

“He doesn’t speak Finnish,” Lalli points out. Really, Tuuri’s been translating between the crew all winter. She should know this.

She still has the look on her face, like she’s worried about Emil or something, so he adds, “He sat still for the handfasting.”

Onni makes a noise like a rat that got stepped on.

“I think maybe I should go get Emil,” Tuuri says, and bustles off. 

That’s good, Lalli thinks, it won’t do for Emil to miss the boat.

-

By the time Tuuri gets back, Emil in tow, Onni has stopped chanting ‘no, no, no’, and instead started in on all the reasons Lalli is too young to get married and why marriage is horrible in the first place.

Lalli ignores him. He’s not going to get Emil pregnant, which is pretty much the worst thing that could happen. Everything else can be dealt with - though most of it Emil wouldn’t do in the first place. Lalli wouldn’t have married him otherwise.

Emil is babbling something in Swedish at Tuuri, who glances between Lalli and Onni for a second, then replies in more gibberish.

He turns bright red. It’s like someone poured boiling water on his face. 

Lalli watches in idle curiosity as he attempts to start a sentence, twice, then blurts something out which makes him turn a sort of unhealthy purplish color on top of all the red. Lalli thinks about going over and petting his hair, which usually makes Emil less worried, but Tuuri interrupts him.

“He says you can’t be married.” She sounds a little bit smug about this for some reason. “You haven’t even kissed him.”

Lalli didn’t realize that kissing was a requirement for being married. Swedish people are weird though, so it probably was one but Emil didn’t tell him about it. 

It’s not really a hard thing to fix. 

Lalli crosses over in two strides and cups Emil’s face in his hands. He’s never really kissed anyone before, but the principle seems simple enough. Put your mouth on their mouth and maybe make a few gross noises. Easy.

It turns out to be a little more difficult than that, mostly because he’s taller than Emil and not sure where to bend. But the other boy sort of grabs him around the back of the neck and guides him into position and it manages to mostly work out. It’s even a little bit fun, which is odd. It didn’t look very fun when he saw Tuuri doing it that one time.

When it’s over, he lets go of Emil and looks back at Tuuri.

“See,” he says, “I told you he didn’t mind.”

Onni shrieks in despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://rybaris.tumblr.com/post/129196320350/shoopart-i-tried-to-color-like-minna-does-for


End file.
